Until It's Gone
by LipglossdnLetdown
Summary: "Cause finding what you got sometimes, means finding it alone. And I can finally see your light, when I let go. Cause you don't know what you've got. Until it's gone" Going back isn't always easy. This is her journey back.
1. Chapter 1 - Testing 1-2-3

The arena went black. It was so dark you couldn't see your hand in front of you. A few seconds went by before the music started. The opening riff was enough to get you excited followed an image of a blonde woman walking down a street, her back to the camera and only wearing a pair of lose ripped jeans.

"Oh no! Not again!" Jerry "the King" Lawler exclaimed.

"King, this has been going on for 3 weeks and we still don't know who is the mystery woman in the video." Michael Cole added.

As the video continued, various teaser scenes continued to play, without revealing her identity. The last scene showed, the woman's blurry image pulling away before the scene fades to white, along with the same word that finished every video.

_SOON._

The loud smack of a body hitting the mat echoed through the training centre. The noise drew the attention towards the ring from anyone in close proximity.

"C'mon! You can do better than that." The man shouted in frustration. "Get up. Again."

"Give me a minute." The girl responded trying to catch her breath.

"No breaks. Again!"

"Bite me."

She knew his yelling was drawing attention towards them. Attention she didn't particularly want at the moment.

"Sticks and stones love." The man laughed. "Now get up, finish this so I can go home."

She closed her eyes, as she pushed herself off the mat, peeling off the t-shirt she was wearing leaving her in a sports bra and crop yoga pants. Taking a deep breathe, she started running ropes. Launching herself at the target, she jumped up wrapping her legs around her opponent's neck, swing her body around before wrapping her arm around his neck, crash his head into the mat; executing a picture perfect hurricanrana DDT. She laid on her back, perfectly still, a laugh escaped her lips.

"I did it." She smiled at the body next to her.

"And that's how it's done ladies and gentleman." He replied smack her thigh lightly.

"Fuck you, Reso."

"I love you too, Quinn Madison."

Quinn pushed the door open the apartment door and slipped inside, shutting the door behind her. Throwing her keys on the table next to the door, she started shedding clothes as she made her way further into the apartment. Her hat landed on the couch, her shoes somewhere in the hall, and her shirt on the kitchen table. She leaned into the fridge pulling out a bottle of water when she heard the soft rap on the door.

She padded her way back to the door quickly and swung the door open. She gasped at the face staring back at her.

"Is this how you great all your visitors?" the voice asked.

She smiled nervously.

"Hi." She paused briefly. "What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk." The person walked past her and into the apartment. Closing the door behind her, Quinn followed her guest into the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2 – Could We Start Again, Please

"Cute place. Better than the last place you had." The visitor commented looking around, pulling out a folder from his briefcase. "Weren't you having a house built?"

"I am. It's not ready yet." she paused briefly before pointing at the folder on the kitchen counter. "What's that?"

"That, my dear, is your new contract." her guest declared proudly.

"Contract?"

"Cut the crap, Quinn." he snapped dryly. "Everything you want is in that contact and more."

"Who said I want to go back, Paul? You're the one who started showing my teaser without me signing anything." she bit back.

"Haven't you been training with Jay for the past 3 months?"

Quinn instantly tensed up, crossing her arms causing Paul to roll his eyes. "The walls have eyes. You seriously thought we wouldn't find out about it? Why else would you be beating yourself up every day?"

"Fine. You win." a defeated Quinn expressed. "Where do I sign?"

"Don't you want to read it first?"

"Nope, I trust you. I'm not sure why though." she winked at him, opening the file, going through the pile of papers and quickly scribbling her name with the pen he handed her.

"That was easier than I expected." Paul smirked down at her. "I was expecting a fight or at least a temper tantrum."

"Hey! I've never had a temper tantrum."

"You threw a shoe at Randy's head."

"He was being mean. Besides, he RKO'd me for no reason. He deserved way worse than a shoe to the head."

"You're unreal." Paul laughed shaking his head at Quinn's pouting. "Go shower. We're going out for dinner."

Quinn walked by Paul, pausing briefly to kiss his cheek before heading to her bedroom. She quickly grabbed her water bottle along the way.

"Nice new pair of twins by the way." Paul called out laughing in the process. His laughter was quickly cut off when Quinn threw her water bottle straight to his forehead.

"Fuck!" he groaned as he rubbed his forehead. "I forgot about her aim."

* * *

_An hour later_

Walking into the restaurant, Quinn was dressed in a pair of black cuffed shorts and a red button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Her long blonde hair flowed past her shoulder. Paul walked behind her, with his hand on the small of her back guiding them to their seat. He gently pulled out the chair for Quinn before sitting down across her.

"Thanks." she smiled. "So how are Steph and the girls? I apologize for not coming around more often."

"The girls are fine." he nodded his head. "Why didn't you?"

"I don't know." Quinn shrugged. "I guess I felt after I left, it would be weird. I mean I did cut off the company completely."

"Hey. You'll always be part of the family. The girls think of you as their aunt and we absolutely love you."

"Just because you played my brother on TV, doesn't mean you have to play big brother. Brothers don't comment about their sister's tits." she teased.

When Quinn had been called up from developmental at the end of 2007, she was a naïve hard working 20 year old. She was introduced to the WWE universe as Hunter's younger sister with an attitude just as big as her brother's. She was a dominate opponent in the ring and wasn't one to back out of a fight. Despite being a heel, she captured the heart of fans with her unique style, her take no shit and fearless attitude in the ring. In February 2010, WWE released a statement that simply said they had come to terms on the release of the WWE Diva. The real reason for her departure from the company was never made public.

"You're the one who answered the door in a bra. I was only complimenting you. Besides, I'll always think of you as my sister, Quinn." he reached over patting her hand lightly. "God only knows how annoying you can be."

"Shut up." Quinn took a sip of water. She paused for a second before meeting his eyes. "We need some wine to celebrate."

His booming laughed echoed through the restaurant. "You haven't changed one bit."

* * *

"So we were thinking of bringing you back in a month."

Quinn nearly chocked on her food at his comment. "A month? I won't be ready."

"Yes you will be." Paul stated firmly. "You've been working hard with Jay. Your body is completely different than it was when you left. You're strong, you're powerful, you're controlled; heck you have abs now. You'll be fine."

"You have way too much faith in me. Apart from my practices with Jay, I haven't stepped into that ring since I left." She leaned back into her chair. "What if I can't perform like I used to? Three months of training isn't enough time to test my…"

"Relax." Paul quickly interrupted her. "We won't throw you into the ring right away. I wouldn't do that to you unless you're 100% ready. We'll bring you in to stir shit up within the Evolution/Authority storyline we have planned and you'll join the Shield at some point."

Quinn perked up and smiled. "The Shield? I can do that."

"Don't." he lifted his eyebrows at her.

"Don't what?" she teased, biting her lower lip.

"You know what. By the way, how's Trevor?"

"It's Travis." Quinn corrected him, leaning forward to grab her glass of wine. "And he's great. We're great."

"Still no engagement ring I see."

"God no."

"You've been with him for what? 3 years now?"

"Going on 4 actually."

"And you don't want to get married? You're practically married as it is."

"Marriage complicates things. I don't want to mess up something that's already perfect. And he doesn't either. We don't even live together yet." she sighed, swirling the wine in her glass.

Paul studied the woman he had grown to love as a sister. She was playing with a ring on her finger, a promise ring he assumed. It didn't make sense to him such a wonderful woman, one who didn't lack in self-esteem or personality, could be so scared of commitment. It didn't make sense to him.

"So, one month?" he smirked, giving her an apologetic look.

"One month." Quinn smiled happily, a genuine smile.

* * *

A/N: _I know the story is starting up very slow. I promise it will pick up. I have so many ideas; I don't know where to throw them. I apologize for the grammar, English isn't my first language but I'm trying! I will be posting a picture of "Quinn" at some point if you're all interested to see what she looks like. Thanks for reading. _


	3. Chapter 3 - Readiness is All

As Paul navigated through downtown Tampa Bay traffic, Quinn sat beside him silently. She kept her hands on her legs, playing with the ring on her finger. He noticed throughout the night she played with it whenever she was anxious or uneasy. As he pulled up to a red light, he reached across the console, lightly tapping her leg to get her attention.

"Stop fidgeting. Everything will be fine." he said in a low voice.

She rolled her head in his direction, biting down on her lip. "I'm ok."

"What are you so worried about?" he asked

"I'm scared I won't be welcomed back."

"Don't be silly, Quinn. Everyone will be happy to have you back. Nikki and Brie are back and I remember how much you guys used to hang out. Randy misses you even if he won't admit it. Face it, kid. You're family." He patted her knee lightly as the light turned green and moved into the intersection.

"I missed my Bellas."

"You girls were the Brat Pack of the WWE. Leaving behind destruction and broken hearts wherever you want." he smirked.

"Oh God, we were horrible! Nikki was the worse. I don't know how many times I had to save her from furious girlfriends. " she laughed

"What?" he asked, laughing along with her. "What would she do?"

"She had a way of finding trouble. She always seemed to prowl on the guys who had girlfriends."

Pulling up to the condo complex, Paul put the car in park, angled his body toward hers. "I'll be in touch soon. No one but higher management and Jay knows you're coming back, so please keep it quiet. "

She nodded, dropping her gaze to her lap, trying to look anywhere but at him.

"Hey." he prompted. She lifted her eyes to his and quickly looked away. "Stop worrying. Focus on your training. I'll take care of the rest."

"I know. I need to stop overthinking it." She shook her head. "I'll be fine. I'm really excited to be coming back."

She leaned over the console and brushed her lips over his cheek. "Thank you for everything, Paul. It means a lot."

"You're welcome. Have a good night"

She pushed the door open and climbed out. She waved at him before heading towards the entrance doors.

_Settle down with me. Cover me up. Cuddle me in. Lie down with me. And hold me in your arms. _

The song blaring out of iPhone echoed through the hallway, startling her. Quinn reached into her purse trying to locate it, as she made her way to her condo.

_And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck. I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet. And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now _

"Fuck! Stupid phone." she cursed. She immediately pulled out the phone accepting the call without checking the caller ID.

"Hello?" she said into the receiver stepping into her condo.

"It's about time you answered the phone!" A thick Australian voice said on the other end. "Were you singing along to my ringtone again love?"

Quinn smiled so wide, it made her cheeks hurt. "Hi handsome."

* * *

_**August 14 2013**_

Quinn walked into the training building, dumping her bag next to the bench by the practice ring. She quickly shrugged off her pull over, climbing into the ring to start stretching. Today was her last day of training with Jay. She was to make her return in a week. Overall, she felt confident in the work she had put in. All those feelings from her meeting with Paul had quickly faded, now she was ready to fight.

Tomorrow, she was flying out to LA with Jay for Summer Slam. Although her return was a secret to everyone in the company, Paul had asked her to be at Summer Slam. She was under strict instructions not to be seen by the fans without the brown wig they had provided her.

The last time the WWE universe had seen her, she had dark brown hair. During her time away, she decided to go back to her natural hair color. Since the teaser was done with her blonde hair, they didn't want fans to figure out she was in fact the girl in the teaser video.

A sharp yelp escaped her mouth as music started blaring throughout the building.

_Take it all, so I'm left with nothing at all._

"And making her way to the ring, from Greenwich Connecticut, Quinn Helmsley!"

"Fuck, Jay! Are you trying to kill me?" she screamed over the music.

He laughed climbing into the ring and sat next to her. "Me? Never."

"Asshole." Quinn punched his arm hard.

"That's no way of treating a friend." He smirked at her. "So, how excited are you for tomorrow?"

"I feel like I'm going burst from excitement." She smiled. "I can't wait to see everyone. It will be hard not to spill the beans."

"Don't worry about it. I don't think anyone will be questioning if you're coming back or not. They'll be happy to finally see you."

"I hope so. I feel like I still owe everyone an explanation as to why I left so suddenly. Other than you, Paul, Stephanie and management, no one knows. I don't want anyone to be upset with me once they find out the truth. I really could have fucked everything up for someone."

"But you didn't." he put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to him. "I'm not saying what you did was right, but you were still smart enough not to push yourself. Now you're going back, stronger and better than you were before. And I can't wait to see you in action."

"I know." She responded faintly. "Thanks for everything. I really appreciate your help."

"Anytime kid. I'm the best and it's only fitting you train with the best."

"Wow, cocky much?" Quinn laughed pushing herself off the mat.

"Only stating the truth darling."

"Come on, get up. It's time for me to kick your ass."

Jay put his hands up in protest. "Oh who's being a cocky now? I'm happy Hollywood didn't get to your head."

During her absence from the WWE, Quinn had finished school and tested the waters in Hollywood by appearing in a few movies, most notably the Fast and the Furious franchise. When one of their stars was unable to return for her role, Quinn's name was thrown into the mix thanks to her fellow WWE star, Dwayne "the Rock" Johnson and landed the role of Gisele. The experience was amazing and one she would never forget. She became part of the FF family and walked away with a deep friendship with all the stars. It gave her a taste of a world other than the WWE and a possible future after retirement.

Quinn laughed before running towards him and hitting him with a clothesline. "Me? Never." echoing his previous statement

* * *

_**August 15 2013**_

Stepping out into the terminal of the airport, Quinn adjusted the beanie she was wearing.

"I'm going to kill him." She mumbled, stuffing a strand of blonde hair underneath the hat.

"Stop." Jay ordered.

"You try wearing this thing. It's hot!"

"It looks fine. You should have worn the wig they gave you for the weekend."

"That would have been even worse." Quinn pouted. "I'm still going to kill him."

"I'm sure you will." Jay laughed guiding her through the crowd.

Quinn took a seat on a bench while Jay went to the pick up the keys for the rental car. Pulling out her phone, she started scrolling through the messages she received while on the flight.

She opened the text from Paul and scanned the message. "_Let me know when you get in. Steph wants to do dinner." _

"_I just got in. I'll let you know once I'm at the hotel. Xo" _She quickly typed and hit send.

She continued down the list and answering every messages. Pulling up Twitter, she scrolled through her timeline, noticing fans taking pictures of various superstars spotted around town. No one had spotted her thus far but it was only a matter time.

Suddenly, she felt a warm breath against her ear. "Hey sweetheart. You're being rude."

* * *

_A/N Hi everyone. I'm sorry for the delay. I've been going back and forth with this chapter. I know it's all over the place, but I really needed to squeeze in a bit of information to move forward with the story. I promise things will move along from here. I've got various parts of the story mapped out or already written. I will be posting a link to a photo album related to the story. Thanks for your time and support. All the best :)_


	4. Chapter 4 - Where the Boys Are

Quinn frowned and turned to look into a pair of blue eyes inches away from her face. "Excuse me?"

"You're being rude." He grinned, pulling away from her. "You sit next to me; pull out your phone and completely ignore me. That's not nice."

"I'm sorry?" She questioned. "Do I know you?"

"You should."

"Well, I don't." she turned her attention back to her phone. She lied. She knew exactly who he was.

Quinn could feel his eyes on her. It started to make her feel uneasy as he continued watching her. Before doing something she would regret, she angled her body towards him and held out her hand.

"Quinn."

The corner of this mouth lifted into a smirk as he grasped her small hand in his. "Jon."

Before Quinn could reply, she was interrupted by her friend.

"Quinn, let's go!" Jay shouted.

"I wish I could say it's been fun." She winked and quickly grabbed her bag. "Bye Jon."

* * *

Quinn collapsed on her hotel bed after a fun but exhausting dinner with Paul and Stephanie. After a long and ruthless argument, Paul finally let up on Quinn wearing the wig this weekend. She argued anyone smart enough to google recent pictures of her, would see she had changed her hair color. After much consideration, Stephanie agreed to inform her employees of Quinn's return at the meeting on the morning of the PPV.

A rap on her door ruined any plans of falling asleep. Quinn got up and opened the door to the jerk who dared making her get up.

"We're going out." Jay said pushing his way into her room.

"Dude, I'm exhausted. I just want to get in bed, call Travis and go to sleep." She whined crawling back into her bed.

"Sorry sweetie. You're going out."

"I'm sorry to disappoint but I'm not moving." She pulled the blanket over her head. "You can show yourself out."

Suddenly, the blankets were ripped off of her and followed up with a hard smack on her ass.

"Oye! What the fuck?"

"Get ready. You have 10 minutes." He motioned to the bathroom as he sat down on the couch.

Quinn stomped to her suitcases, grabbing clothes before slamming the bathroom door shut.

She walked out 15 minutes later wearing a white flowy blouse with black skinny jeans and heeled booties. She didn't need much makeup; but tonight she made sure her makeup was to perfection. Her lips were coated with a red lipstick to go with a soft smokey eye and styled her hair in a nice up do. She quickly snapped a picture to post on Instagram before exiting the bathroom. She grabbed her evening bag and threw a pillow at Jay's head.

"Hey!" Jay exclaimed throwing the pillow back at her.

"Come on, jerk off." She pulled the door open, motioning at Jay to get a move on. "You're paying for my drinks tonight."

The short walk to the bar consisted of the friends playfully bickering at one another other. Although she thought she would strongly regret her decision, she was glad Jay dragged her out. She needed to see her friends outside of work before the announcement. Walking side by side with his arm casually on her shoulder, Jay felt her tensed up as they reached the door of the bar.

"Stop it." He gave her shoulder a squeeze before guiding her inside. "You're only going to make it more awkward by avoid them."

Quinn let out a groan and rested her forehead on Jay's shoulder. "Give me money. I need a drink before I can face them."

Jay laughed, pulling out some money. "Everyone is in that back area over there. Join us once you're done drinking your confidence back."

"Oh bite me."

Quinn pushed her way through the crowd and settled herself at the bar. As she waited for the bartender to come back with her drink, she quickly sent a text to Travis letting him know she was out and she'd call him when she got back to the hotel.

"Are you stalking me?"

Quinn ducked her head to hide her smile before turning her head to the voice.

"You caught me." She responded easily playing along with his game.

"What are you doing here, Quinn?" he asked.

"You tell me." she automatic responded taking a sip of her vodka soda.

Jon turned to her with a questioning look. "I saw you walk in with Jay."

Quinn opened her mouth to respond when Jon continued. "I know who you are. I was just messing with you at the airport."

She quickly gulped down her drink and motioned to the bartender for another. "What can I do for you, Jon?"

"See my boy over there who's pretending not to be looking at us?" he pointed to the corner area where are all the other wrestlers were currently sitting.

Quinn glanced over, quickly scanning the area, noticing her friends before falling upon the person Jon was describing. "What about him?"

"That's my boy, Colby. He's a huge fan of yours. Like 'hump your leg and cream himself' fan."

Quinn chucked before nodding. "I understand. You want me to go see him?" He nodded. "Ok let's go."

Jon took her by the arm and led her towards the back of the room. He weaved their way through the crowd, plowing through the sea of people. Before reaching their destination, he turned to her.

"Can you please embarrass him for me?" he whispered loudly into her ear.

"What? Why?" She cocked her head to the side.

"Ever since he found out I spoke to you at the airport, he's been pouting like a 2 year old."

Quinn met Jon's amused smirked before nodding her head and pushed past him.

"Excuse me," Quinn said politely when she reached the table. All eyes came up to look at her.

"Holy shit!" Colby exclaimed when he registered who was standing at their table.

She quickly turned her attention to Colby and held her hand out to him. "Hi, I'm Quinn. I heard you wanted to hump my leg."

One of the men sitting at the table had just taken a swing of his drink causing him to choke.

Colby's eyes widened before glancing to Jon standing behind her. "Dude! What the fuck?"

Jon shrugged nonchalantly. "I got her here, didn't I?"

"I swear he blew a gasket when he found you had been at the airport at the same time as us and didn't see you." The man sitting across Colby added in.

Quinn laughed. "I'm sorry, Colby. I actually wanted to introduce myself; I'm a big fan."

"You know who I am?"

She nodded lightly.

Colby quickly pulled her down next to him, not letting go of her hand. "I'm a huge fan of yours. I mean huge! Your Steel Cage match was probably the best match I have ever seen."

A blush quickly creeped across her cheeks. "Thank you. I appreciate that."

"You're amazing." He added smiling. "You're so beautiful. I never thought a chick like you would be into wrestling. You're so hot."

Quinn chuckled, taking a sip of her drink.

"Dude, you're making her uncomfortable. Calm yourself." Jon winked at her as he took a seat next to her. "Are you a fan of mine?"

"I haven't decided yet." She teased back.

"Looks like I'll have to introduce myself." The man sitting across the table leaned forward to shake her hand. "I'm Joe."

"Quinn, but you already knew that." She laughed, introducing herself to Jon and Josh Fatu, who were also sitting at the table.

He grinned back at her. "So you're here for the show?"

"I was actually going to Newport Beach. When Paul found out I was around, he invited me."

That wasn't far from the truth. Rather, she was using Summer Slam as an excuse to go see her new home. The conversation continued without incident. An hour went by and Quinn was enjoying herself with her new friends. She has completely forgotten about her main goal tonight. She was enjoying getting to know The Shield boys and grew even more excited to be working alongside of them. They had bought bottles of vodka and tequila, which Quinn quickly took upon herself to help finish. She was watching in amusement as Colby and Joe took shots of tequila after losing a dare. Most of her time spent with the boys consisted of them teasing and daring each other into drunkness.

Jon leaned over lowering his voice to make sure she was the only one who heard. "I love blondes."

Quinn clenched her jaw before turning her head to look at him. "That's nice."

He grinned down at her, glancing around to make sure it was still a two people conversation. "Dark hair doesn't do it for me."

"I'll make sure to remember that, Jon."

"So, are you a fan of mine yet?" Jon drew his eyes down to her lips, not even trying to hide his amusement.

"I prefer Dean Ambrose." She teased.

He laughed. "I'm sure I can introduce you to Ambrose back in my room. What do you say?"

"I have a boyfriend."

"That hasn't stopped me before, sweetheart."

With a dejected sigh, she grabbed her bag from the seat, and slid to the edge of the bench turning her attention to the table. "Thank you for a great time guys but it's time for me to head out."

She quickly said goodbye to everyone and purposely avoided Jon. Quinn pushed through the crowd and out the door, breathing in the hot night air. She slowly started walking towards the hotel.

"Hey!"

Her head came up as she turned around. Her hands flew to her mouth when she saw the person calling after her, letting out a squeal of excitement.

"Thought you could leave without saying hi?" he said with a cocky smirk.

"How could I be so stupid?" She threw her head back, her arms in the air in exaggeration. "I forgot about the almighty Randy Orton."

"Shut up and come here."

Quinn launched herself into his arms, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist.

"I missed you." he sighed into her neck.

"I missed you too. I'm so happy to see you."

Randy gently set her down. "Come on, I'll walk you back."

Quinn wrapped her arms around his waist, his resting on her shoulder.

"I saw you sitting with the Shield boys. How hard were you screaming on the inside?"

"Shut up. Those dudes are fucking hot." Quinn pinched his side. "Don't tell Travis."

"You haven't changed, kid." He laughed kissing her temple. "And I'm so going to tell Travis."

Quinn snorted, snuggling closer to her friend. "Good thing he doesn't care about you and your ugly mug."

"Hey!" he exclaimed. "That was rude. Don't make me hurt you."

"Bring it, Orton."

Jon walked out of the bar, pulling a cigarette to his lips. He came out with every intention of running after Quinn and apologizing. He was being a drunken idiot and didn't mean to push so hard. Instead he found her in an embrace with Randy Orton.

* * *

_August 18, 2013 - __Staples Center_

Quinn pulled her rental into a parking spot at the arena. Turning off the engine, she leaned back against the seat, taking a deep breath in. On Friday, she had taken the drive out to Newport Beach, along with Randy to check on the progress of new home. She was happy to learn everything was on schedule despite the previous hiccups. It seemed every time she gone to visit, she was told more money, more time, and more supplies. Growing extremely frustrated, Dwayne Johnson had accompanied her on the last visit and that alone was enough to put fear into the construction manager.

_This is it_ she thought. She suddenly wishes she had more time. She wished Travis was here. She closed her eyes trying to calm herself. Maybe this was a bad idea. _This was stupid freaking idea_. She shouldn't be doing this.

"Fuck!" she hit the steering wheel out of frustration.

Quinn let out a loud scream when someone knocked on her window, completely startling her.

"Are you ok?" Colby asked, his face nearly pressed into the glass.

Quinn quickly gave him the finger, grabbed her purse and stepped out of the car. "I think I just aged ten years."

"Were you planning on sitting in your car all day or come in to watch the show?" he teased.

"Shut up." She scowled. "I sure as hell wasn't planning on nearly pissing myself today."

Colby threw his head back, unable to contain his laugh anymore.

"Stop laughing! It's not funny."

He nodded trying to control his laughed but failed. He leaned against her car trying to keep himself upright.

Quinn crossed her arms in huff, trying her best to seem upset. "I'm glad this is so amusing to you."

"I'm sorry, Quinn. I'll stop, I promise."

Quinn raised a brow at him, not believing him for a minute. "You're lucky I like you."

"What about me?" an amused tone stated next to her.

Quinn hadn't noticed Jon creeping up next to her during her exchange with Colby.

"That's left to be decided."

A grin stretched across his face, pushing her in her shoulder lightly. "I'll take it."

The trio made their way to the entrance of the Staples Center. As they reached the door, Jon tugged on Quinn's arm, holding her back.

"I wanted to apologize for last night. I was drunk and I know that's not excuse but I was way out of line." He offered as an explanation. "I promise I'm not an asshole."

Quinn curved her eyebrow, shooting him a cheeky grin.

"Fine. I'm not an asshole most of the time." He shrugged, extending his hand to her. "Can we be friends?"

Quinn looked at his hand then back at him, placing her small hand in his. "Friends."

With her free hand, she flicked her wrist forward, slapping his crotch. Jon doubled over in pain and in shock. "Pull that shit again and I'll punch your teeth down your throat."

"Yeah, I deserve that one. I definitely deserved that one."

* * *

_A/N: There it is. Let me know what you think, what you would like to see, etc. I promise things are going to pick up from here. I'll be posting a link to a photobucket account so you can see what Quinn looks like and any pictures corresponding to something mentioned in the chapters._


End file.
